


bumps and bruises are only a result

by Rin-Darling (pipergrace2015)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Nishinoya Yuu's Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipergrace2015/pseuds/Rin-Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>of this really awesome skill i possess, so i'm not really complaining</p>
            </blockquote>





	bumps and bruises are only a result

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Thinking back, Nishinoya Yuu could probably pinpoint the exact moment when he wanted to become a libero.

Well, it was more like, 'that was the first time I saw my own potential'. It was only after he saw an actual volleyball game that he knew what to use it for.

He was eleven, his grandfather taking his afternoon nap upstairs and younger twin siblings in the living room, doing who knows what.

His parents had just left the house, and probably wouldn't be back for quite a while if what his mom said was true. Noya didn't really like the sound of 'shopping til you drop'.

There wasn't really much to do. He'd finished all his homework, folded all his clothes, and even tidied his room a bit. He thought of doing the dishes, but the risk of breaking the old and fancy plates and cups isn't worth it. Nor is getting into trouble because he broke the plates and cups last time and was further banned from washing dishes.

Hearing bursts of laughter, he heads over to where his siblings were, deciding to play with them. They were only four; very tiny and very fragile, but he loves them more than video games and ice cream (and he sure does love those two things very much). At first, he was a bit confused when they started growing up to look almost the exact same, but his parents tried their best to explain the concept of twins, and a whole school unit on families and births and love and relatives- he got it eventually. Something about jeans is what he remembers.

"Heyo~!! What's going on here? Any room for your Ni-san to play too?" He asks, boisterous and exaggerated because that's what he knows his siblings love.

The giggle in unison, a sound that could be described as creepy sounds in a horror movie but to Noya they sound like snowflakes falling and twinkling through the sky, and then raise their hands, yelling "tickle fight!!" before attacking Noya with everything they've got.

And two four year-olds with two hands each and five fingers on each hand sure do have a lot.

Before long he's on the floor, lying on his stomach with both of them on his back to pin him down, their hands flying everywhere to his ribs to his armpits to his neck- and he's wheezing, gasping for air, trying to get away from the two little sly balls of sunshine and happiness without injuring any one of them. He somehow manages to slide from under them, and as soon as his left foot is freed he turns to them with a playful growl, arms up and fingers shaped into claws, a devious look in his eye. The twins understand the look on his face right away, and their laughter turns to twin screams of horror. All he has to do is whisper “my turn” before they’re running around the house, trying to escape his wrath.

Ah, the joys and wonders of being an older brother.

He gives them a little head start before he’s ripping after them, and he’s always been told that he’s fast, winning first place in every race at school, so it isn’t unexpected when he catches up to them in a hallway. They’re hiding behind a table so they don’t see him right away, but when they do shrieks of giggling and terror are let out and they dash away from the table, away from Noya, and he also makes sounds of excitement at the chase-

But one of them had hit the table in their haste, and though nobody cares for a small table falling over, its what’s on top that matters a lot more.

Their grandmother’s vase, one of the last gifts given before she passed away, and it’s wobbling, it’s falling-

And Noya can’t bear to see the shock and fear on the twins’ faces, so he does the only logical thing and leaps towards the falling vase. He doesn’t want them to get in trouble, and as an older brother, it’s his job to watch out for them.

Smart enough to know not to catch it in mid-air, he sticks his arms out, hands as close to the ground as possible, hoping his body would make it in time before it crashes to the ground. His eyes are squeezed shut, and there might’ve been something resembling a battle cry coming out of his mouth, and there isn’t much he can do now other than hoping.

His body finally hits the ground and it’s silent for a few moments, which doesn’t make sense, because shouldn’t the vase have crashed to the ground by now? But upon opening his eyes, he sees the vase, safe and still in one piece, laying in his hands.

And then his siblings are cheering, cheering for him, cheering at the prospect of not getting into trouble, and he lets a grin break out on his face, because yeah, that was pretty awesome.

\---

He doesn’t pay much attention when it happens again, because it’s just a soccer game, and he’s playing goalie, so it’s expected of him to catch the ball and prevent the other team from scoring whenever he can. But the game’s going into overtime, and the other team chooses one of their best players to take the shot, and it feels as if the whole field filled with watching parents and players have held their breath, because whether Noya stops this ball is what determines the win or loss.

The player himself takes a deep breath, and then he’s running at a slight curve, eyes bouncing between the ball and the net. Times seems to slow down from the second the ball is in the air, and the trajectory looks impossible to stop, along with the speed and the spin, but he can see exactly where the ball is going to land as clear as day, and his body is already moving before he could even finish the thought.

Jumping to cover the distance, he holds his arms out, and this feels exactly like when he caught the vase, but now his eyes are open because he knows, without a doubt, that the ball is going to land exactly where he predicted, right into his arms. His team brought him this far, and it’s only fair to cover their backs, to seal their place in victory.

He sees the look of shock on everyone’s faces before his arms are curling around the ball, body tucked in a roll to absorb and prevent the ball from touching the net, and he pushes the ball away from him as he ends up on his back, still not fully in the net, arms and legs a little sore from that, but there’s cheering from his team and the bleachers, reminding him once again of that time with the vase, and just like before, he lets the smile creep out on his face, accepting the arms of his teammates to pull him off the ground and into a group hug.

He’s practically glowing all throughout the way home, and as soon as he sees his parents, he declares that he want’s to switch to another sport because soccer is way too painful, and playing goalie isn’t that fun after the first five minutes.

He’s certain that there’s another sport out there, something that he’s destined for, so it doesn’t matter all that much anyway.

\---

Tanaka had invited him for their first sleepover, and Noya was nothing less that ecstatic. It was a bonus to find out that his parents were out, and his older sister, Saeko, would be the one watching over them. They play copious amounts of video games the first day, all three of them, and then Saeko has them chasing each other around the house to burn off excess energy. By the time she declares it time for bed, they’re both snoring in seconds.

The next day, she takes them out for ice cream, and thinking back on this particular event, Noya could’ve gone without doing what he did.

The day isn’t too hot, but hot enough to have them eating their ice cream at a faster speed than normal to avoid dripping. They decide to walk to the park with their treats, and it’s all going fine until Noya notices that Saeko’s scoop is slowly sliding off the cone.

He doesn’t even think, but just launches his body, managing to trip Tanaka, landing at Saeko’s feet with her ice cream scoop in his hand. Tanaka’s torn between laughing and wincing at the bruise forming on his leg, and Saeko is plain outright crackling, so Noya does the logical thing and chases her halfway around the block with her ice cream that he oh so nicely caught, for which his efforts don’t seem to be appreciated.

When they head back to their house, Saeko hoses both him and Tanaka because half the ice cream ended up on the both of them. But they’re all laughing, and Noya figure that this wasn’t bad at all.

\---

It’s when him and Tanaka are looking for clubs to join on their first day of junior high do they stumble across a gym where practice is going on. Tanaka is talking about something or the other; nothing too important probably, and so Noya tunes him out to stare into the gym, trying to figure out the sport.

Tanaka eventually notices that he’s been talking to the walls for the past five minutes, and stands beside Noya to figure out what was so interesting. They’re both captivated by the game, making small cheering noises when a team scores. Tanaka seems especially interested in the player on the side who is always high-fiving the ball to the other side of the net, but what catches Noya’s attention is when the hit ball is deflected by the wall of hands, falling towards the same side of the net.

It’s clear enough to see that the ball shouldn’t touch the floor where the player who hit it was standing, and Noya feels sad on behalf of the team because it doesn’t look like there’s anything that they can do.

But out of nowhere, and player jumps forward, reminding Noya of himself when he caught the vase, or the soccer ball, but here the player just lays his palm flat on the floor, below the ball, and it bounces back, and the game stays in play.

He doesn’t realize how close he’s gotten to the window until the game is paused and one of the players open the door for them, calling him and Tanaka inside and asking if they want to join the volleyball club. Noya doesn’t have to look at Tanaka to know that this, this is what they’ve been waiting for, and they accept the application forms, excitement barely contained, because this was definitely going to be, to put it simply; awesome.


End file.
